


Don’t Tell the Vanguard

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Relationships: The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 12





	Don’t Tell the Vanguard

“Why not play some Gambit I mean, you’re just standing there.” The mysterious man who referred to himself as The Drifter said to Kara while chuckling. The awoken female named Kara glared at him, the drifter was always trying to persuade guardians like herself to risk their lives for his dangerous game, Gambit. “Alright sister, take it easy.” He says putting his hands up in defense, “ain’t no one forcing ya, it was just a suggestion.” 

She snarled at him with her piercing blue eyes, “I’ve died for you more times than I can count on my fingers!” The Drifter stepped back, surprised at her outburst. 

“Alright sister, I’m sorry.” He stepped forward trying to gain the upper hand in this hostile situation. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she jumped back. He closed the gap between them and she fell onto his chest, sobbing. Drifter was unsure of what to do, but awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. “Alright come on, I’ll take you onto my ship. Don’t go telling the other guardians, don’t want them thinking I’m choosing favorites with the chosen one and all.” Drifter led Kara aboard his ship called The Derelict. He guestered for her to have a seat. “Can I get ya anything to drink? Water? Whiskey?” She doesn’t say anything as he disappears but he comes back and sets a bottle of whiskey on the table. “I don’t have any cups so, er, that works too.” He says while he watches her take a swig from the bottle. She coughs while the liquor burns down her throat. 

Drifter and Kara laughed over stupid shit as the two of them drank. “Sister I’ve seen you out there on the battlefield, you go crazy. I like crazy.” He states and Kara feels warm from the alcohol and his words. Kara studies his face, she wonders how he got the scars mostly covered by his beard and she wondered how his lips would feel on her own. She blushed and looked down at her fingers. “It’s getting late sister, do you have a place to go?” Kara tries to stand but loses her balance as her legs wobble, The Drifter quickly catches her in his arms. “Alright, you’re in no condition to wander home. Just for tonight, you can stay here.” Drifter helps her get to his old torn up couch and she collapses, bringing him down with her. Kara giggles as her hands wander his body. “Uh, I don’t think we should-“

Kara cuts him off, “I want you. It’s not just the whiskey speaking, I’ve wanted you for a long time.” The Drifter makes an inaudible noise when her hands stop below his belt. 

“Sister, I’ve got a few thousand years on you.”

“I don’t care,” she says while she starts unbuckling his belts wrapped around his robes. The Drifter doesn’t bother stopping her, he’s wanted this for some time too. He just never wanted to give into temptation in fear of growing attached. His robes fall to the floor and her hands are exploring his chest, his broad shoulders, tracing more scars on his torso. She doesn’t ask, she doesn’t question and that’s what he likes about her. She climbs into his lap and straddles him, grinding herself into his lower half. 

“A little unfair that you’re fully clothed and I’m half naked,” he protests and she tells him to do something about it. He grins wickedly as he strips her, feeling her small breasts in between his large hands. His fingers rub against her underwear and he can feel how wet she already is for him. “All this for me?” He asks nearly above a whisper and she whines for him to continue. His fingers push aside her panties and she moans into his neck as he rubs her folds before slipping a finger into her. 

“Dri..fter.” She moans while leaning against him, her desperate lips against his. She doesn’t care that his mustache is scratching her skin, she is in complete bliss. She nibbles lightly at his bottom lips while he widens her out with a second finger. 

“Gotta get you a little more wetter for me, Kara.” She blushes when he calls her by her actual name. He finger fucks her while his thumb finds her clit and gently rubs at her sweet bud. 

“I’m cumming,” she moans into his mouth as their tongues intertwined together sloppily. Kara cums around his fingers and he pulls them out of her slick, sticking them in his mouth to taste her. The Drifter pulls a small knife from his pants and cuts her underwear off, tossing it to the side with the rest of her clothing. 

“Does this excite you?” He asks, dangerously toying the knife against her flesh. She nods and moans as the sharp blade cuts into her skin, breaking it open as blood oozes out. Kara has died and been brought back to life at least a million times, knives didn’t bother her. She liked the pain because it made her feel more alive than anything else. “Interesting, I’ve made your cunt even wetter.” Kara whines as she rubs herself against his groin through the fabric of his pants. “Alright, Alright.” He gives into her demands and wiggles out of pants to reveal his large cock, already glistening with precum. She wasn’t too surprised he wasn’t wearing underwear. Kara gasped at his size, she wasn’t sure it would fit and he looked at her with knowing eyes. “Don’t worry girl, it will fit, can’t wait to fill you with my cock.” He coos while Kara grabs his shaft into her small hands. His cock twitches between her palm as she guides him to her cunt. “Let’s switch positions, I want my cock to go as deep as it can into your tight little cunt.” Kara blushes at his lewd words and she crawls on her hand and knees, her backside revealed to him. He fits the tip of cock in and she feels her muscles contracting as he eased himself into her inch by inch. It was a tight squeeze but his length was buried into her. “Wonder what The Vanguard would think if they saw their perfect, innocent little guardian like this? Filled with the bad drifter’s cock.”

“You wouldn’t!” She gasped as she heard the sound of a camera click. 

“But I would, need a bit of insurance if things ever go foul between us. If you slip out one word to them about my illegal activities all I would have to do is send them this cute picture.” Kara fumes with anger and this is exactly the kind of mood he wanted to elicit from her. The Drifter slid out of her and slammed himself back into her cunt. She screamed in pain as he tore her apart. She mumbled curse words in a foreign language as he pounded into her. “This is exactly what you needed, old Drifter teaching you some discipline with his cock.” He laughed cruelly as her fingers dug into the old couch, ripping into the fabric. His hands travelled to her breasts and he squeezed and played with her nipples as he dragged her even closer to him. His cock hit the tip of her cervix and she groaned as it next found that perfect spot. Tears were running down her cheeks as he roughly rubbed at her clit. “Cum for me again Kara.” He demanded and she screamed at the top of her lungs and she came for the second time. The drifter didn’t stop rubbing at her clit and she whined from the overstimulation. “Cum for me again, I know you got it in you.” She cried as she felt sore from his rough thumb. She wasn’t sure if she would even be able to walk after this. “Maker! I’m going to cum into your sweet pussy!” He yelled to her as he pounded into her mercilessly. He let out a guttural growl and she felt him cum into her, deep. She cried when he didn’t stop fucking her, “I did say I would make you cum a third time, did I not?” Kara made almost inhuman noises as he rocked her into submission, begging for her to cum again and she did. The drifter grinned at her and pulled out, releasing the cum inside her to pool out onto the couch. His cock softened and his lips were on hers again. “Come on, we can share my bed, can you stand?” He stands up next to her offering his outstretched hand. She tries to stand but falls back onto the couch. He laughed as he scooped her weak body into his arms, bridal style into his bedroom where he set her gently down on his bed. Kara quickly drifted off to sleep out of exhaustion as The Drifter lay beside her, almost cuddling her. He fell asleep with his arms around her, keeping her safe. If her ghost could it would be glaring at him, but instead made a tutting noise as it went to sleep as well.


End file.
